


The Loud House. Esbozos y relatos

by Janus_97



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus_97/pseuds/Janus_97
Summary: Pequeños retazos de historias que podrían ser, y algunos relatos y songfics completos sobre la serie The Loud House.
Relationships: multiple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. ¿Por qué? (Lynn, Lincoln)

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes se sientan atraídos por esta publicación. Antes de empezar con las historias, quiero comentarles un poco sobre lo que pueden encontrar aquí.
> 
> Las historias que van a leer serán casi todas breves. Varias no superarán las 500 palabras, y gran parte serán meros esbozos de una idea que quizá pueda crecer y desarrollarse en el futuro. No lo sé. Todo depende de si la idea me inspira, y si los estudios me dejan tiempo para escribir.
> 
> Casi todas las historias estarán inspiradas en capítulos de la serie, en fanarts, en vivencias personales, en algún fanfic o relato que he leído, o en alguna canción. 
> 
> Si sienten que alguna de las ideas o relatos no están completamente desarrolladas o que les falta mucho, estarán en lo cierto. Precisamente por eso, el título incluye la palabra "Esbozos"; y encontrarán aquí muchos de ellos. Decidí escribirlos aquí para no olvidarlos y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá alguno de ellos de pie a la primera historia larga que escribiré en mi vida.
> 
> Todos los fanarts que llegue a poner son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores. Yo solo los utilizaré con propósitos ilustrativos. Todo mi reconocimiento a aquellos artistas maravillosos que han trabajado en la serie con poca o ninguna retribución.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo a todos los que quieran dar una oportunidad a estos esbozos y relatos.
> 
> \----------------

\- ¿Por qué, Lincoln? -sollozó Lynn, mientras abrazaba a su hermano- ¡¿Por qué?!

Lincoln la sintió convulsionarse con cada sollozo. Un nudo de dolor le atenazó la garganta. ¡Qué raro era ver así a la más fuerte y ruda de todas sus hermanas! Pero la entendía bien. Por ahora, tenía que olvidarse de su pena; de su propio dolor. Ella era todo lo que importaba.

\- Él era mi amigo, Linc. ¡Mi único amigo! Y yo ni siquiera pude ir a su... a su...

No pudo terminar la frase. La jovencita castaña se aferró a su hermano con mayor fuerza, y dio rienda suelta a su tristeza. Al dolor de saber que había perdido a la única persona que la entendía de verdad.

Lincoln la dejó desahogarse. Sabía que aún no era el momento de decir nada, ella estaba demasiado dolida para eso. Se limitó a abrazarla, y a frotar suavemente la parte superior de su espalda. Todo lo que ella necesitaba era sentirlo, saber que su hermano estaba a su lado en el trago más amargo de su joven vida.

Mientras pensaba en lo que podía decirle, Lincoln tuvo un momento para apreciar la sutil ironía de la situación. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Lynn sería la única persona en toda la familia que llegaría a conocer y apreciar profundamente a aquel viejo gruñón? ¡Vamos, ni siquiera la pequeña y adorable Lily podía arrancarle esos accesos de ternura y entusiasmo al viejo señor Grouse! El único sonido que salía alguna vez de aquella vieja casa eran sus gritos de entusiasmo, cuando él y Lynn celebraban alguna anotación, o una jugada especialmente buena de sus equipos favoritos.

Pero además, Lynn había penetrado sus secretos como nadie más. Era la única persona que parecía conocerlo de verdad. Por supuesto, no les contaba mucho de lo que hablaban; pero gracias a ella supieron que tuvo una esposa a la que adoraba, y cuya muerte lo dejó devastado y resentido. Supieron de unos hijos de los que se había alejado, en su afán de no molestarlos con sus achaques. Conocieron su entusiasmo por los deportes, y de lo mucho que le gustaba conversar cuando alguien lo escuchaba con respeto y atención. En los últimos meses de su vida, había ido a ver varios de los partidos de Lynn; siempre festejando sus victorias, y dando el aliento y el consuelo oportuno en las derrotas.

¿Quién podría negar lo mucho que se querían? Lynn era para Grouse como la nieta que estaba siempre a su lado, y el anciano había llegado a ser su consejero y su mayor admirador.

Al percatarse de ello, Lincoln esbozó una leve sonrisa. A pesar del enorme dolor que sentía, era lindo que su hermana hubiera conocido la alegría de la amistad verdadera.

\- Lynn... Hermanita... -dijo, apartándose de ella para tomarla por los hombros-. Aquí estoy. Yo estoy contigo. Solo quiero que sepas eso, ¿si?

El rostro de Lynn se descompuso y lloró con más fuerza aún, aferrándose a su hermano como si le fuera la vida en ello. Lincoln sintió que sus propios ojos se nublaban, y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. 

Sin embargo, un momento después se sintió extrañamente emocionado; y en medio de tanto dolor, se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz por su hermana. No era solo el hecho de que hubiera conocido y disfrutado de una verdadera amistad, sino que ahora conocía también el dolor; la amargura de una verdadera pérdida irremediable. Una emoción que enriquecería su vida, y la ayudaría a convertirse en un verdadero ser humano.

El legado del señor Grouse no desaparecería de ella. Jamás.

El muchachito peliblanco supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer. Se apartó con suavidad, le tomó el rostro con las manos, y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

\- Lynn... Cuando te sientas lista, te acompañaré a verlo. ¿Quieres?

Los ojos de la deportista lo contemplaron por un momento; primero con sorpresa, y luego se entrecerraron de pura emoción. La muchachita sonrió levemente, abrazó a su hermano, y escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Sí. Quiero -musitó al fin.

Estrecharon el contacto. Las lágrimas de la muchacha le humedecían el cuello. Luego, ella se apartó, y Lincoln sintió el leve contacto de los labios de su hermana sobre su mejilla.


	2. Huellas en mi alma (Lincoln, Carol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sueño con tener el tiempo algún día para transformar este esbozo en una historia completa.
> 
> \------------------------

Disgustado, Lincoln arrojó el control de la televisión y se levantó del sofá. Dejó el vaso casi vacío de whisky con agua mineral, y se dirigió con paso cansado a sus escaleras.

Definitivamente fue mala idea hacer zapping en la televisión. Se sentía cansado y abrumado después de diez días ininterrumpidos de trabajo. Su mente estaba tan obnubilada, que creyó que sería bueno relajarse con un rato de televisión… Pero las cosas salieron mal.

Otra vez aquella película. La que le recordaba aquellos tiempos que jamás regresarían.

\- _Por dios_ -se dijo-. _¡Si ya pasaron dieciséis años! ¿Por qué no me resignado? ¿Por qué sigo atormentándome con eso?_

Él mismo sabía que exageraba. En realidad, no pensaba en aquello desde hacía muchos días. Era solamente cuando estaba demasiado cansado, deprimido o abrumado que los recuerdos afloraban a su mente.

Pasó al cuarto de baño, y enseguida se tendió en su cama. Apenas se quitó los zapatos y ni siquiera aflojó sus ropas. Tal como estaba, cruzó los brazos sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos sin querer.

Las imágenes de la televisión lo asaltaron enseguida: aquella pareja. La chica rubia y hermosa con sonrisa perfecta y un cuerpo escultural cubierto apenas por un diminuto bikini. Casi tan hermosa como…

\- Carol -dijo en voz alta.

Sacudió la cabeza. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero fue imposible ahuyentar al adorado fantasma. Su mente, ayudada por el alcohol, comenzó a recordar el sabor de los labios y la piel de su gran amor. Su único amor prohibido, y el único que podía recordar con verdadera alegría en su corazón.

Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, por supuesto. Era imposible que aquello le hubiera ocurrido de verdad. Es decir, ¿cómo era posible que la chica más codiciada de Royal Woods se hubiera fijado en él cuando apenas era un mocoso? ¿Cómo fue que llegó a conocer palmo a palmo de aquella piel, y a pasar con ella tantos momentos de auténtica alegría?

Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. No. No había sido un sueño: ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para recordar sus labios, su cuerpo, su risa cantarina; las horas que pasaba acariciándole el cabello, y los estúpidos planes que llegaron a concebir para permanecer juntos una vez que ella se fuera a la universidad.

Era inútil que lo negara. Carol había sido real. Había sido suya, y la perdió sin saber siquiera cómo. Simplemente, se fue junto con sus padres a rumbo desconocido; y jamás regresaron a Royal Woods. Nunca contestó el celular, ni los correos, ni las videollamadas. Todas sus redes sociales se esfumaron, y ni siquiera su hermana Lori pudo darle razón de ella.

Fueron los dos meses más intensos y hermosos de su vida. Nunca logró sentir nada parecido con nadie; ni siquiera con Ronnie Anne, Sid o Stella. Él sabía que su relación con Carol no podría durar. Sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que la iba a perder; y en el fondo ya se había preparado para que ella se enamorara de algún chico de la universidad. Le iba a doler, sí. Sabía que le iba a doler mucho, pero de algún modo estaba preparado.

Pero, ¿así? ¿Sin volver a saber nada más de ella?

Y esa vez, como tantas otras, volvió a llorar y lamentarse. No la había olvidado, y jamás la olvidaría. Sabía que los recuerdos le impedían ser feliz con alguien más. Sabía que no podía evitar comparar a todas sus parejas con Carol. Era injusto, pero no podía evitarlo: ¡Se había hecho tantas ilusiones con ella! Pensaban en hijos, en una gran familia. ¡Vamos, que por eso había comprado aquella tremenda casa que tanto trabajo le costaba mantener limpia!

Carol había dejado huellas. Huellas en su alma y corazón, y ahora no sabía cómo podía quitarlas.

Al final, el sueño y la tristeza terminaron por vencerlo. Se durmió, y quizá no hubiera despertado hasta el día siguiente, de no ser porque el timbre de su casa sonaba con insistencia. Se sentía tan amodorrado, que le costó mucho trabajo encontrar sus zapatos.

Miró brevemente por la ventana: aún era de día. No había dormido más de una hora.

\- ¡Voy! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se esforzaba por poner un poco de orden en sus ropas y su cabello.

Mientras bajaba y se dirigía a la puerta, se preguntaba quién podía ser. No esperaba a nadie, y sus padres y hermanas sabían muy bien que debían llamarlo antes de hacerle alguna visita

\- _Quizá sea Lori_ -se dijo con fastidio-. _Es la única que a veces llega sin llamar. Bueno, espero que por lo menos traiga a Bobby y a los chicos. No me hará mal tener compañía por unas h…_

La frase se le murió en los labios cuando la vio en la entrada de su casa.

No era Lori: era una aparición. Después de 16 años, solamente podía ser eso.

Pero las apariciones no cambian, y ella había cambiado. Su cabello rubio llegaba ahora solo a la altura de sus hombros. Su rostro seguía siendo maravillosamente hermoso, pero su cuerpo había madurado. Las graciosas curvas de la adolescencia habían dejado paso a las gloriosas prominencias de la madurez.

Solo pudo quedarse allí, paralizado y asombrado; contemplando el rostro demudado de la hermosa mujer. El rostro de ella se fue descomponiendo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar por sus ojos.

\- Dios mío, Lincoln. Te ves… Estás mas guapo que nunca -dijo vacilante.

Lincoln sintió un millón de emociones a la vez. Sabía quién era la mujer que estaba frente a él. Su corazón se lo decía, pero su mente era incapaz de asimilarlo. Por eso no logró responderle, antes de que ella se llevara ambas manos a la boca, y luego las uniera frente a su rostro en actitud de súplica.

\- Lincoln, por favor… Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a estar aquí, y yo… ¡Jamás hubiera querido molestarte, pero… Hay alguien que quiere conocerte… Alguien a quien amo. Y yo por ella, soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Lincoln aún no podía decir nada. El estupor lo ganaba, y apenas iba a balbucear alguna respuesta. Pero Carol desvió la cabeza, y Lincoln la siguió con la mirada.

Nunca supo como fue que no se desmayó. Quizá las lágrimas lo ayudaron a resistir.

A unos pasos de Carol, un poco más allá del porche, una hermosa adolescente lo miró y lo saludó con timidez. Era tan hermosa como su madre, y aún más voluptuosa de lo que ella había sido a su edad.

Lincoln no tuvo que preguntar quién era el padre. Aquellos lindos dientes de conejito, y aquel cabello blanco que se teñía cobrizo con el ocaso eran inconfundibles.


End file.
